


We're Dating?

by inabodycastofglass



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: An excuse to write a really long kissing scene really, Cute, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will’s head tilted to the side. “That’s what people do when they’re dating.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Dating?

It happened on a Friday. Will and Nico were walking back to their cabins after the camp fire, which Nico had been going to more and more often over the last year. He always sat with Will, even when his other friends were around because he hated large groups, and being the fifth-to-seventh wheel. Sometimes Reyna would sit with them, sometimes Rachel, sometimes Lou Ellen and Cecil, but most often it was just the two of them.

Their arms would brush sometimes, but Nico always kept his hands securely in his pockets. He did wonder, as that familiar electricity shot up his arm, into his shoulder, sprinkling into his chest like fireworks, what would happen if he let his hand dangle. Would Will take it when their fingers brushed, or would they just hang their awkwardly? For now he was fine with not having the answer, so he could still pretend their fingers would lace together, their arms twisting, Will’s thumb running over his knuckles.

They reached the Hades cabin, where Nico would usually say goodnight and go right up the steps. But tonight he stalled, turning to face Will instead. He felt good, better than he had for a while. And he wasn’t ready to be alone just yet.

“You look like you were having fun tonight.”

Nico shrugged. “It wasn’t absolutely horrible.”

The way Will smiled wasn’t fair. It begged you to fall in love with him. Nico never even stood a chance. “Well that’s good. I would have hated it if I were constantly dragging you along to a personal nightmare.”

“Close. But I didn’t have to listen to Jason sing, so it definitely could have been worse.”

Will laughed, and, if Nico had believed angels really did exist, he was sure they would have looked the way Will Solace laughed.

They were quiet as they just looked at each other, smiling, feeling comfortable. But there was something warm and electric that bubbled just under Nico’s skin.

Will’s hand reached out and pinched the fabric of Nico’s sleeve slowly drawing his hand out. He took it and pulled him closer, stepping forward to close the gap so their chests were almost touching.

Nico wondered if Will could feel his heartbeat.

Will’s other hand came up to touch Nico’s face, his thumb running softly across his jaw, drawing his chin up.

Could he feel the way Nico’s body radiated heat?

They locked eyes, and Nico realized how blue was slowly becoming his favourite colour.

Will leant forward, and he knew he could feel Nico’s breath. Nico could feel his, hot on his neck.

His eyes flickered to Nico’s lips before he closed them, and kissed him.

It was still at first, and barely there, then he moved forward, putting pressure on Nico’s lips, and moving so, so slowly.

Nico felt like he was half asleep from too many shadow jumps. Part of him, the part that touched Will, was on high alert; sensitive, every movement sending a wave of heat through him. But the rest of him was dulled, barely there. And he really should have been panicking, because he couldn’t breathe, but he wasn’t. He was so comfortable.

His hand touched Will’s chest, feeling his heart beating as fast and as forcefully as his own.

Will pulled back, barely there lips still brushing, and they both heaved, breathing in each other.

When he realized Nico wasn’t pushing him away, he moved forward again, kissing him harder, pressing Nico’s hand between their chests, his hand moving from Nico’s jaw to run through his hair, curling into it, and tilting him back.

Nico bit lightly at Will’s lip, and heard him moan before pulling away.

He gave Nico another quick kiss before putting his face to his neck, kissing there and sending a shiver through Nico, smiling into his shoulder.

Nico stared directly in front of him, barely seeing anything, his entire body hot. He could still feel the ghost of Will’s lips, his skin vibrating.

“What was that for?” Nico’s voice was a quiet breath, and he wasn’t sure if Will had heard until he stood back up, giving Nico a worried look.

“What do you mean?”

“Why did you…” He couldn’t say it, the word “kiss”. It felt too intimate at that moment. Nico wasn’t ready to go there quite yet.

Will pulled back. “You don’t want me to-”

“No.” His hand at Will’s chest gripped the fabric there. “I did. I do. I was just surprised. I didn’t realize you were going to.”

Will’s head tilted to the side. “That’s what people do when they’re dating.”

“We’re dating?” Nico’s voice was loud. He was vaguely aware of the other campers about turning to look at them.

Will’s eyes were wide with mortification. “We’re not?”

“I-” Nico looked to where they were still holding hands. “I think I need a moment.”

Will pulled back, pulling his hand away. “I should go.”

“Will, please.” Nico caught his arm. “Stay.”

He caught terror, embarrassment, pain, and hope in Will’s face. He had no idea what his own looked like, but he hoped it was reassuring.

“I do want to be with you.”

The relief Will showed was like a flood, washing every other emotion away. He looked like he would kiss Nico again, and Nico wanted him to.

“I just didn’t think we were already together.”

“But what about all the dates?”

“Dates?”

“The campfires.”

“Those were dates?”

“Weren’t they?” His shoulders slumped. “Was I the only one thinking of them that way?”

“No.” The word was thick and hard for Nico to get out. “I just thought I was the only one.” He looked at Will, looked away, then forced himself to look back. “You never said they were dates.”

“I didn’t think I needed to.”

Nico cleared his throat. “Back in the forties…” He cleared it again, loudly, more forceful. “People used the word ‘date’ when asking someone out. I’m still not entirely caught up."

Will’s lips twitched at the corners. “Nico.” He took his hands, and Nico sighed at the warmth. Slowly he ran his thumbs over his knuckles, smiling at them. “Will you go steady with me?”

Nico laughed, his entire body shaking. “You’re such a dork.”

“Is that a yes?” He was grinning, looking hopeful, but also a little scared.

“It is.”

“Good.” He slipped a hand around Nico’s waist. “Because I wasn’t done kissing you yet.”


End file.
